ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 13
Ghostbusters 13 is the thirteenth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot After one more quick stop to help a friend in the Windy City, the Ghostbusters arrive back in New York, expecting a backlog of cases to clear through. Instead, things are strangely quiet on the supernatural front, and it's all thanks to the city's newest paranormal investigation and elimination service! Who is this new team? Find out in the lucky 13th issue of Ghostbusters! Comics Continuum IDW in September 6/18/12 Cast Who Ya Gonna Call? Part One Egon Spengler Rookie Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Ghost Shark Janine Melnitz Roger Baugh Janosz Poha Psychiatric Doctor Ismael Loretta Parkview Orderlies Vigo Nurse Urdahl Phantom of the Opera Violinist Ghost Smashers Ron Alexander Jenny Moran Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Who Killed Laura Parr? Epilogue Laura Parr Peter Venkman Mrs. Parr Equipment Who Ya Gonna Call? Part One Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Trap Ecto-2 Proton Pack/Realistic Version Ecto-1a Slime Blower Ron's Proton Pack P.K.E. Meter Ghostmobile Who Killed Laura Parr? Epilogue Ecto-1a Super Slammer Muon Trap Locations Who Ya Gonna Call? Part One Chicago John Hancock Center Firehouse Dick's Pizza Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Manhattan Museum of Art Lincoln Center Who Killed Laura Parr? Epilogue Parr Residence Development On May 8, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was starting work on a cover for Issue #13.TRexJones Tweet 5/8/12 On May 9, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a rough of his cover for Issue #13.Tristan Jones Instagram 5/9/12 On May 14, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress of his cover for Issue #13. The cover is based on a scene from the introduction title sequence of Extreme Ghostbusters.TRexJones Tweet #1 5/14/12TRexJones Tweet #2 5/14/12 On May 15, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he submitted the lines for his cover.TRexJones Tweet 5/15/12 On May 23, 2012, Tristan Jones posted the unlettered version of his cover for Issue #13, inked by Luis Delgado.TRexJones Tweet 5/23/12 On May 24, 2012, Tristan Jones and Luis Delgado confirmed the cover would be the B variant.Luis Delgado deviantArt - Issue #13-B 5/24/12Tristan Jones deviantArt - Issue #13-B 5/24/12 On May 25, 2012, Tristan Jones hinted threads from Issue #8 will be picked up again in Issue #13.TRexJones Tweet 5/25/12 On June 16, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was currently scripting Issue #13.erikburnham Tweet 6/16/12 On July 7, 2012, Tristan Jones hinted his "Who Killed Laura Parr?" arc from Haunted America will end with 2 pages in Issue #13.TRexJones Tweet 7/7/12 On July 23, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted "things" from Issue #3 will pop up in Issue #13.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 7/23/12 On July 24, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted his favorite character in Issue #13 is based on Dom DeLuise.erikburnham Tweet #1 7/24/12erikburnham Tweet #2 7/24/12 On July 27, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted the Chicago segment will have a cameo of The Rookie.erikburnham Tweet 7/27/12 On July 28, 2012, Erik Burnham also hinted there will be another surprise later on in the issue.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 7/28/12 On August 19, 2012, Tristan Jones confirmed Issue #13 will have the epilogue to "Who Killed Laura Parr?" from the Haunted America arc.Tristan Jones Facebook 8/17/12Tristan Jones Ghostbusters Fans post 8/19/12 On August 24, 2012, Dan Schoening posted a preview of Cover A with no lettering and titles.Dapper Dan Schoening deviantArt 8/24/12 On August 29, 2012, Dan Schoening confirmed the ghost shark is visually based on the unused entity from the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) and it was Erik Burnham's idea to use it for the issue.Dan Schoening deviantArt Reply #1 8/28/12Dan Schoening deviantArt Reply #2 8/28/12 On August 30, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted the epilogue to "Who Killed Laura Parr?" "is one of those moments where you're reading & you can't help but go "WOAH" out loud." TRexJones Tweet 8/30/12 On September 16th 2012, it was revealed there is a third cover done as a Nashville Comic and Horror Festival 2012/ComicCollectorLive.com variant.Spook Central Facebook, part of #13 Preview On September 18th, 2012, a cover, credits, and first seven page preview was posted online.Issue #13 Preview hosted by CBR 9/18/12 On October 1st, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 15 and 17.Luis Delgado deviantArt 10/1/12 Issue #13, Page 15Luis Delgado deviantArt 10/1/12 Issue #13, Page 17 On October 7th, 2012, it was confirmed the Nashville variant is limited to only 1000 copies.Comic Book.com Blog 10/7/12 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of an unused cover for Issue #13. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUL120343 Pull List Comixology Ghostbusters #13 *Cover A **The Ghost Shark is based on the unused character from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), who killed Pappy Sargassi. **The cover is from the Rookie's perspective like in Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Cover B **The cover is an homage to a scene from the title sequence of Extreme Ghostbusters *Con Cover **The cover is features Winston in a scene from Ghostbusters II when the guys try to shoot their way into the Manhattan Museum of Art *Page One **The John Hancock Center is seen in the first panel. They battle the Ghost Shork along North Lake Shore Drive.Dan Schoening Dapperpomade Tweet 11/13/12 **A bottle of Yuppie Water from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" is seen tossed around **Running from the scene are the younger versions of Al Capone and Manny seen in a recap in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" **Peter's "You got him! You got him!" parallels the scene from Ghostbusters II when Peter confines Nunzio Scoleri and Ray exclaims the same line. *Page Three **Ray implicitly refers to Lake Michigan **Winston uses one of the Rookie's nicknames "Youngblood" from Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Chicago was one of the Rookie's choices for a franchise at the end of Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Page Four **Hanging on the wall is Pates Baroni, a pasta ad from 1921 by Leonetto Cappiello **Also on the wall is a portrait of the ghost of Al Capone is standing in front of his tomb at Mount Carmel Cemetery in The Real Ghostbusters' "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb" **The Ghostbusters at at Dick's Pizza. This is a reference to Dick Giordano, famous comic writer, penciler, and inker. The pizzeria is visually based on Chicago's own Giordano's Pizza.Erik Burnham reply on Spook Central Facebook 9/18/12 **Peter refers to Walter Peck **The Toga Ravioli frame references the late John Belushi's character John Blutarsky from "Animal House" in his toga outfit. **One of the underlings in Al Capone's Gang from The Real Ghostbusters' "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb" is in the portrait hanging above Ray's left shoulder **Near Egon are two frames featuring the Blues Brothers as done on commission by Dan Schoening.Dan Schoening deviantArt 2/7/06 "On A Mission From God"Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/9/09 **Between Egon and Ray is a frame referencing Le Chat Noir, a 19th century cabaret in Paris *Page Five **Almost all the vehicles on the bridge are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" **The tug boat is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" *Page Six **Janine is wearing one of her outfits from Ghostbusters II **Peter is wearing the outfit he wore before the Sedgewick Hotel bust in Ghostbusters **To the far left of Ecto-1a is the box of contaminated jump suits from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" *Page Seven **Roger is wearing the white tuxedo Egon wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Fright at the Opera" **Imps, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off", can be seen by Ray and Winston and between Winston and Roger. **Ray and Winston are wearing their animated counterparts' jumpsuits. **Roger mentions Don Giovanni. It is a two act play regarded as a blending of comedy, melodrama, and the supernatural - much like Ghostbusters. **Roger teaches at City College of New York - the basis of the fictional college Egon taught at in Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page Eight **Another Imp is on Janine's computer in the last panel *Page Nine **Parkview Psychiatric Hospital is the same hospital the Ghostbusters were unwillingly admitted to in Ghostbusters II. **Ismael, one of the main villains from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, is painting the mural that later becomes the portal to Dumazu's realm. **Above Ismael's mural are two photos of a shard of the Relic of Nilhe and one of the scepter held by the Cult of Dumazu leader in the opening cut scene, all from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **Loretta and the two attendants in front of Ismael are from the opening cut scenes of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **Janosz Poha and the Psychiatric Doctor from Ghostbusters II make their debuts in the ongoing. *Page 10 **Janosz painted a take on Da Vinci's "The Last Supper" **Janosz recounts several events from Ghostbusters II ***When Vigo possessed Ray ***When Janosz checked on Dana Barrett during the blackout ***When Ray embraced Janosz at the end ***When Peter tried to paint kittens on Vigo *Page 11 **Dr. Perkins and the children's hospital from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sticky Business" are referenced on one of the giant posters hanging from the Met **Marty Tillis and his twin assistants are in the row above Janine and Roger **Janine and Roger reference Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries," which initially didn't go so well in The Real Ghostbusters "A Fright at the Opera" either *Page 13 **The T-shirt on display references the Bass Masters show mentioned by the security guard at the Manhattan Museum of Art in Ghostbusters II when Peter first visits **Egon hands the bill to Artie Grendel from The Real Ghostbusters "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" **The depiction of Giovanni's Ghost is a homage to a statue of the same name, located in Prague outside of the Teatro di Praga, which was where the opera was first performed. *Page 14 **The ghost is an homage to Lon Chaney's portrayal of The Phantom of the Opera **In panel 4, seated two rows above Janine and Roger, are a woman and man based on two members of the Ghostbusters of British Columbia fan franchise. Ghostbusters of British Columbia Facebook post 9/24/14 **In panel 4, seated three rows above Janine and Roger, is a man in a tan suit, black shirt, white tie who is based on a member of the Ghostbusters of British Columbia fan franchise. Ghostbusters of British Columbia Facebook post 9/24/14 *Page 15 **The Phantom of the Opera from The Real Ghostbusters epiosde "A Fright at the Opera" is in one of the upper rows **Jason Fitzsimmons of Ghostbusters News and his wife Amanda are on the row below the Phantom **Also present are members of the Ontario Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters of British Columbia.Ghostbusters News Facebook 10/1/12 **The man seated behind the older man, who comments on the spectacle as avant garde, and the bald man in the row above are based on two members of the Ghostbusters of British Columbia fan franchise. Ghostbusters of British Columbia Facebook post 9/24/14 *Page 16 **Ron's Particle Thrower is visually based on the Nintendo NES Zapper. The Pack itself is not based on the Sony PlayStation nor the Sega Dreamcast.TRexJones, Dapperpomade Tweets 9/19/12 **Ron's Ghost Smashers are visually based on Donna Dixon, Vanessa Angel, and Halle Berry Dapperpomade Tweet 9/19/12 *Page 17 **Joe Magic from The Real Ghostbusters "The Cabinet of Calamari" is among the audience *Page 19 **Ray refers to the Ghost Smasher car as a Ghost Buggy, a reference to the name of the vehicle in Filmation's Ghost Busters. **A Slimer sticker is on the utility box for the cross walk **Ray refers to the Candid Camera show *Page 20 **The Ghost Smashers' name is taken from Dan Aykroyd's original script for the Ghostbusters movie, "Ghost Smashers" **The Ghost Smasher's car is all-black, the original concept for Ecto-1. It was pointed out the all black design was not feasible for filming at night. **The license plate "BTH BALL" references "Be the ball," a quote from Chevy Chase's character, Ty Webb, on Caddyshack. Ron Alexander is visually based on Chase. **Egon's line about energy cannot be destroyed is a nod to the Law of Conservation of Energy. Egon's animated counterpart also brings this up in "Robo-Buster" where a businessman named Paul Smart steals the Ghostbusters' designs and creates the Robo-Buster that 'destroyed' ghosts with dire consequences. **Luis Delgado's '15' easter egg appears where the '5' should be on the clock face above the Ghost Smashers External links References See also *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue13CoverAPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersIssue13OngoingCoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersIssue13OngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue13ConCover.jpg|Con Cover GhostbustersOngoingIssue13Credits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue13UnusedCover.jpg|Unused Cover Rough Category:IDW Contents